


The Vessel

by OnTuesdaysWeWearPlaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTuesdaysWeWearPlaid/pseuds/OnTuesdaysWeWearPlaid
Summary: This is my story. And there is no story like my own. I have fought things that I never even knew existed. I have fought my way through every battle there is to be won. I have cried tears that were not willing to fall. I have bled more times than I have healed.I have saved the world from death and destruction.This is my story.It starts with an unfair prophecy that would soon one day become the day the Angels and Demons never would forget.It'd be the day a certain trench coated angel and two brothers would surely never be able to rid their thoughts of.I am Dani Jackson. The Vessel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story. It will suck and it will be very very lame. Although I try my absolute hardest at editing the hell out of it, it will still end up being trash.
> 
> Okay, so, why did I make this? What is my reason?  
> I wanted a Suoernatural Fanfiction that didn't have that Winchester Sister who the brothers loved dearly or the love/hate relationship one of the characters shared with one another.
> 
> This is the story of incredibly pure, raw love. This story shows the incredible bond between sister and brother.  
> This story shows that even though you are not related to someone that "Family doesn't end in blood"
> 
> This story shows the unfair, true, pure life that is thrown at us. It shows love, hate, recovery, denial, ignorance, selflessness, victory and defeat.  
> This story shows how unfair life can be, and it isn't easy for everyone.
> 
> This is the story of Danielle Jackson.

It all started that one night. It was just like any other night. The night was its same dark moody color that had stars peppered across its sky, the trees rustled as the wind blew against their fine green leaves, and occasionally, you'd hear a car honk in the distance.

Castiel was on his nightly shift, guarding the entrance of heaven, which was located in a sandbox at a child's playground.

There he sat, his dark messy hair danced in the wind and his blue eyes were protruding out from beneath his wave of whirling messy hair, like blue crystals when the sun reflects off of them.

His brows were furrowed together in deep concentration, searching for any sign of disturbance or anything unordinary.

He was in the middle of thinking of a way to guard Heavens entrances in different ways that would be more convenient when he heard it.

The sound of large wings fluttering interrupted the calm aura of the night, the bench below Castiel creaked from the weight as the angel appeared beside of him on the bench. Castiel was all too familiar with the sound, so he didn't do anything when he arrived.

"Gabriel." Castiel had greeted, sensing the powerful archangel relaxing beside of him.

"Brother." Gabriel greeted back, his warm voice made Castiel feel less tense as Gabriel threw an arm over the headrest of the bench, behind Castiels shoulders.

"Whatcha doin'" Gabriel asked, even though the answer was quite obvious. The sound of a candy bar being opened broke the silence for a few seconds, leaving the peaceful atmosphere in the past and vaguely forgotten, labeling it as a once peaceful memory. Gabriel tore off the wrapper to the Hershey bar, like he was opening a present on Christmas Day.  
He then simply discarded the wrapper aside and bit into the candy bar.

Castiel just about groaned. He was having a peaceful night until his brother arrived.

But he did feel less lonely with Gabriel here with him, so he didn't complain.

"Could you not be so loud?" Castiel asked, his fingers rubbing his temples as he soothed the upcoming headache pounding against the inside of his skull.

Gabriel thought that Castiel acted as if when he ate the candy bar it would disrupt his concentration on protecting heaven, but he bit the corner off of the milk chocolate candy bar anyway, whether his brother found it annoying or not.

"Whaddya mean?" Gabriel questioned, the half eaten candy bar in his mouth disgusted Castiel, how could an archangel be so gross and unhealthy?

Castiel could tell Gabriel was chewing extra loud because he knew how obnoxious and aggravating he found it.

Castiel rolled his eyes, which caused his headache to pound ever harder than before.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

"I'm trying to guard Heaven! You know how serious this is, Gabriel." Castiel grunted, leaning forward, crossing his arms and resting his elbows against his knees, blocking out Gabriel from his view.

"I was just kidding! Learn how to take a joke! Besides, I got news." Gabriel smirked wickedly as his leg casually crossed over his knee.

Castiel perked up. News? What news? If it were important, wouldn't he hear about it somehow?

Gabriel nodded, biting a chunk off of the candy bar loudly. 

"It's very serious, too." Gabriel added, for the amusement of seeing Castiels blue eyes light up with excitement and wonder.

"What is it?" Castiel asked, he was too fixated by the news of something serious to roll his eyes at the way Gabriel chomped down on a block of chocolate.

"You know how we've been looking for The Vessel?" Gabriel asked, wiping a smear of Hershey Bar chocolate on the corner of his mouth away.

"Yes" Castiel replied. He did remember how they needed a human body capable enough to hold God.

The conversation also brought up the sudden reminder of the war. This war was supposedly going to ruin the war if God didn't win against Lucifer and his demons. And right now the angels mission was to find a vessel strong enough to hold Gods grace and his power, which was near impossible.

"Well, we found it." Gabriel admitted, a smile causing the corner of his lip to quirk up.

Castiels eyes widened. They already found The Vessel?

"Doesn't it need training? And, and what about power? The Vessel needs power!" Castiel was right. He remembered how most of the angels said if there was a human vessel strong enough to be Gods vessel, they would need power. Sure, Chuck was a good vessel, but God wasn't able to use the full amount of power he had.

"We had to give it some archangel grace so it'd be able to be powerful enough to win he war and have God inside of them." Gabriel said, his voice dropping as he realized how bad it sounded.

"You gave it some of your grace?! Gabriel!" Castiel jumped up, worry creased his face and curiosity pricked at his being.

"It was the only way and you know it! God can't do this alone, Castiel! He needs extra power and we, the archangels, won't be able to help him! So, we decided to give it each a bit of our grace!" Gabriel shouted back, he had jumped up too, but then he settled back down with a wheezing cough.

Castiel noticed it now. He finally was able to see the dark bags hooding Gabriel's hazel eyes, he saw the way Gabriel's body slumped against the bench for support.

It had drained him heavily.

"So, it has the 4 archangels grace in its system? It has powers now?" Castiel asked, not wanting to further the argument.

"Well, 3 because you know, we couldn't get Lucifers grace. Yes, it does have power and it's better if it has all that power because it'll be more strong, and that's a lot better than letting the world burn because Lucifer won the war." Gabriel sighed, his head lolling back against the headboard of the bench and he closed his eyes, he didn't want to look at his younger brothers sad and disappointed face.

Castiel always followed the rules. So, of course it made him uneasy when Gabriel admitted to passing on a bit of him and the other archangels grace into it.  
But like he said, it had to be done.

They couldn't lose this war.

"Where is it now?" Castiel asked, worry coursed up his spine and caused him to shiver.

What if it wasn't okay? What if it was already hurt? What if it wasn't The Vessel?

"Right now? It's in Heaven in my room. None of the angels actually know, except you." Gabriel said, his head still resting against the bench, his eyes still closed.

"Me? Why'd you tell me then?" Castiel asked, sitting down beside his older brother, who shifted uncomfortably when the bench weighted down from both of their combined weights.

"Because, you play a big role in this, Castiel." Gabriel whispered, he was growing tired with every passing second. Castiel saw the sparkle in Gabriel's eyes gradually disappear, he saw the way his body seemed to droop heavily against the bench, which seemed to be the only thing holding him up.

"What do you mean?" He asked. A trickle of hope filled his gut, would he really be involved with something this big? Would he be involved with The Vessel?

"You get to train The Vessel." Gabriel sighed, waiting for the excited explosion Castiel would surely go through after hearing what he said.

"Train? Like, teach them how to be The Vessel?" Castiel asked, and even though he tried to hide it, the excited jump in his voice was clearly present and brought a smile to Gabriel's tired face.

"Yes. You have to teach it how to use the archangels grace. Which will be hard because you don't even know the power of our grace. But, we picked you because you are the bravest soldier in the garrison and we knew you wouldn't back down from this opportunity." 

Gabriel sighed again, he was hopeless in this situation. Him and the other archangels couldn't do anything because just giving The Vessel some of their grace would have them weak for years. It was, after all, Gods real Vessel that needed all the power it could get.  
Even though they gave it some power; it was a large amount. More grace than any low class angel had, that's for sure.

"I'll try my best." Castiel finally answered after a few minutes of tossing around the idea in his head. He said it confidently, his body perked up into the soldier stance he knew all too well as he took on the challenge head first.

There was no backing down on this, even if he wanted to. If he didn't train it as best as he possibly could or at all, Lucifer would win and the world would be destroyed. 

"That's my boy!" Gabriel laughed, which shortly turned into a wheeze. Castiel frowned, his hand instinctively reaching towards Gabriel's forehead to heal him from his weakness. Gabriel's hand shot out and pushed Castiels approaching hand away.

"No, brother. Your powers can't heal this. I didn't realize how powerful it effected me. Like I said, it needed a lot of power." Gabriel smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"May I see it? It must be exhausted from all of the grace." Castiel thought out loud, earning a big goofy grin from Gabriel.

"The Vessel is young, Castiel." Gabriel commented.

"Oh. So, it won't want any company for a day or two." Castiel said, his blue eyes darkening as he thought.

"Too young to remember what we did." Gabriel finally said sadly, seeing realization flood into his brothers eyes.

"It's a child?! Gabriel, it cannot be-"

"It is The Vessel, brother. I cannot help that it's a child. It was the strongest vessel to hold this power. It had to be done." Gabriel soothed his brother, telling him it was gods word that she was selected to be The Vessel.

 

A child. A child who is probably helpless, and defenseless. By their self in a life where the world rested upon their shoulders. Literally.

Castiel sighed, but it sounded strangled. It truly hurt him that a child would be born into this world where they had to learn how to use this uncontrollable power. Where instead of having to worry about them failing a math test or a driving test they had to worry about failig the world and saving everyone from Lucifer himself.

The leaves on the trees danced madly in the wind, disappearing into the licorice colored sky before reappearing again when they turned over in the wind. The cars honked at each other, sounding as if they were in deep conversation with one another, completely oblivious to the upcoming war and possibly the end of the world if The Vessel failed.

"Why a child?" Castiel asked. His voice was breaking, wavering in between the whirling winds, he was going to have a fit, Gabriel knew. Gabriel knew his brother would most likely try to convince him to let The Vessel live a normal life while God fought his own battle.

"Castiel, brother, we already talked about this. It had to be done, and you know that!" Gabriel said, his voice rising with aggravation towards his brother.   
But, his rising temper quickly faded when he saw the blue of his brothers eyes darken into a deep midnight color, showing the way he truly felt about the situation.

"I'm sorry." Gabriel apologized, his hazel eyes searched for an acceptance in the face of his brother, whether it be a smile, or even a small turn of his head.

There was none.  
He wasn't forgiven.

"Castiel-"

"Save your apology for someone who cares." Castiel bit out, fury making his blue eyes turn electric and vibrant.  
Gabriel stared heartbroken at the side of the angels face. He saw Castiels jaw clench and unclench with aggravation and he saw the way his eyes shone deep with pure horror. 

Castiel didn't understand why he was so angry. Maybe he thought that the child should've been asked whether or not they wanted to be The Vessel. It should have been their choice, not the prophecies.  
Anger bubbled up in the angels gut, making him a bit dizzy and nauseous.

They should've had a choice.

They should've had the opportunity to make their own decisions that would alter their life, not have them chosen for it.

"Brother, I'm sorry." Gabriel said again. Castiel saw the genuine sorrow in his eyes and immediately felt guilty. Gabriel probably felt the same exact way about the child growing up and having no choice but to face her prophecy.

"It's okay." Castiel replied, and he smiled softly when he saw Gabriel's eyes light up when he realized he was truly forgiven.

"May I see it?" Castiel asked after a few minutes of utter peacefulness in the serene night.

"It is not an 'it'. It's a girl." Gabriel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, obviously warding off a headache.

"A girl? What's her name." 

"Danielle Jackson."

"Hm. Danielle?" 

"Yeah, but I've been calling her Dani." Gabriel laughed softly, his eyes lighting up at the mention of Danielle's name.

"So, is she like an angel or something?" Castiel asked suddenly, curiosity pricked at his being.

Is that how they would label her as? You can't really label a child with pieces of the 3 archangels grace in her "The Vessel".

Could you? It'd be awfully confusing. So, wouldn't it be easier to just say a powerful angel?

"I guess you could say that. It'd be better than saying a kid hyped up on archangels grace and used for the Vessel of god, right?" Gabriel chuckled, a sudden darkness crossing over his features as he thought about the poor child's destiny and how her life would end up being.

"Danielle Jackson, the kid hyped up on archangels grace and used for the Vessel of God." Castiel smiled, the corners of his mouth barely rising upwards. Gabriel called that a smile, anyway. Castiel never really showed his emotions towards anything, really. Remaining stoic always.

"Or, Danielle Jackson, the kid angel." Gabriel's palm waved in the air as he spoke, causing Castiel to grin.

"I like it." Castiel commented, watching as Gabriel tilted his head back to look up at the whirling leaves in the trees.

Gabriel signaled he agreed with a small 'mhm'. And that was it.

"So, you wanna see her?" Gabriel asked when he noticed Castiels nervous fidgeting that rocked the unsteady bench every few seconds.

"Mhm." He answered back, trying his hardest to contain the giddy feeling in his stomach.

He was going to meet her!   
He was going to become her guardian, protector and trainer all in one day!

Gabriel chuckled slightly at Castiel, a soft wheeze finishing the laugh as he reached forward with shaking fingers and touched his brothers head.

Castiel closed his eyes. The feeling of Gabriel's wings around his body was like no other. He knew he was protected and safe, just in that one millisecond. Gabriel had always protected Castiel. He was family, of course.  
The surging feeling in his stomach was always there, even when they weren't flying as fast.

But then, they were in the all too familiar white room.  
The walls were the same blinding white color, the same color as every other wall and room in Heaven.  
The only thing different from Gabriel's room and the rest of Heaven was a small wooden basket in the center of the room, and soft cries emitted from the weaved basket.

"She's...loud." Castiel noted, a slight grimace plastered on his face. Gabriel let out a strained laugh as he clapped his brother playfully on the shoulder.

"You have no idea. Bud's got a voice as loud as a fire truck!" Gabriel cooed, reaching into the basket and delicately scooping up the infant in his arms.

"She's an infant!" Castiel growled, his anger returned and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"It had to be done, brother. We cannot change the prophecy when it's this serious." Gabriel reminded him.

Before Castiel knew what was happening, the heavy infant was placed in his arms.

Castiel stared down at the baby, his arms were awkwardly wrapped around her frail body.  
He had never held a baby before.

"Hello, Little One." Castiel murmured, a slight smile danced across his face that seemed to make his whole being glow.   
It seemed in that instance, Castiel knew exactly what he was doing.  
A feeling like no other fluttered in his chest. He felt excited, terrified and exhilarated all in one second.  
He rocked her slowly, watching as her eyelids fluttered for a moment before closing. Her mouth was slightly apart and the only sound in the white room was her labored breathing as she slept peacefully.

Castiel took in every detail about her. From the way her hair lightened to a golden brown at the tips of her curls, to the way her nose wrinkled as she slept.

"Cute, right?" Gabriel asked, his voice barely above a whisper as he did not won't to wake up the baby and cause her to scream her head off.

Castiel couldn't say anything. He couldn't say even a word because his eyes were trained on the sleeping baby's face.  
He had only seen her for a few minutes and already he felt as if it were his duty to protect her.


End file.
